Xelin Tamir
Setting off from the Germanic Kingdom he made his way to New York, the central hub of much of the supernatural activity. His hope was and is to forge gain better insight into the outside world in the hope to better serve his people. Abilities As an elf he is naturally in tune with nature and has both very keen senses of sight and hearing. He is also agile, quick and adept with both a short short and the bow and arrow (though those skills tend to mean little in a world with such excessive modern firepower. He also has a sharp intellect, with a unique interest in politics and mythology (or as he calls it "history"). Second Ability Here As an elf he also has a formidable grasp of magic related to nature, specifically nature spirits. More specifically, Xelin can call upon ancient life forces to come to his aid. Each summon must at least have some form of live plant life near and the size and healthiness of the plant depends on the strength of the summon as well as Xelin's own will. Low exertion of will means that Xelin can mends minor wounds and resist certain afflictions and disease. Medium exertion works on more severe injuries and illnesses and can also show Xelin glimpses of events going on in that moment from almost anywhere he can chose, provided that the person doesn't have their own form of protection from seers. The Highest exertion allows Xelin the command and physical manipulation of nearby plant-life. In this state he can increase a tiny flower into the size of a tree, creating thick, powerful roots that he can wield and move by the command of his thoughts. Even power and he can even summon forth these plants when there are none within his reach This is only a temporary state that Xelin almost vegetative afterwards and is only used in extreme circumstances. Biological Profile Appearance Xelin has the usual short, thin build of an elf with palish skin and an unprecendented amount of facial hair (for an elf that is). He has dark eyes and long black hair he often keeps stringy these days. He has a very brooding look to him, often sinister, though it usually comes off as just depressed. He is handsome, but often obscures it with a more unkempt look and unhappy eyes. He dresses warmly, often in long sleeve shirts with jackets and then a long jacket as well. He often wears modern combat boots, claiming he enjoys the feel of them. He rarely wears jewelry like rings or chains. Personal Belongings First and foremost are his traditional weapons, first his two steel short shorts and his hand crafted elven bow. Both of which don't serve much purpose in the day to day activities. On usual days he carries what the average person carries, a cell phone, a wallet, his keys, a pack of gun, a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and the royal emblem of the elves (that one most people don't carry around) Personality Xelin is an extremely proud and head strong elvish supremacist that has no hesitation or apologies for who he is. He is has a fondness for nature and tranquility as he does the thrill slicing a throat with cold steel. A warrior at heart he can be very adamant about getting his way and is often hard to deal with especially if you're not an elf, though he does make concessions for meta-humans from time to time. He is an elf that has a great deal of reverence for his peoples ancient traditions, but also a vague fascination for the workings of others. He is casual about his sexuality, though whether he's comfortable being with a non-elf is uncertain. Overall he is a man who cares deeply for his people and that devotion defines much of who he is and how he behaves around others. History Xelin hails from the Germanic Kingdom of Elves. His father was a respected general of the king's armies and Xelin was especially keen on following in his fathers foot steps. Very little of excitement occurred in Xelins life early on, he grew up and trained and over time became a very adept warrior. Two things would also remained constant: his devotion to his father and his devotion to his kingdom. However, those constants became to collide with each other when the cataclysm happened and the elven lands merged with humans. His father became what the elves believed was "unhinged", convinced of the growing dangers of demons, dragons, and the Human League, Xelin's father was convinced that isolation was no longer an option for the elves, and that alliances had to be made if the elves were to survive in this choatic world. Many elves were weary of this, but Xelin's father was adamant. That is, he was until he was killed in a skirmish not half a mile outside the main city. Xelin was naturally suspicious, especially of his older brothers who although were there at the fateful battle, spoke little of the incident. Convinced of his father's idea, Xelin set off from the Germanic Kingdom and made his way to New York, the central hub of much of the supernatural activity. His hope was and is to forge gain better insight into the outside world in the hope to better serve his people. Time Line September 24 2013 We Can't Stop Here: This is Elf Country (incomplete) Xelin tracks down Sam and Suri who are smuggling goods for local rebels in the Germanic Kingdom. January 25, 2014 You're Thirst for Blood Stops Here, Highwayman! Xelin rides out with his former fiance to investigate a series of Highway robberies. February 20, 2014New Elf in Town On a whim, Xelin steps into an old Relic Shop, where he meets the charismatic fire-witch Fiona Danu and discovers more than he expected. March 1, 2014All in Good Time Xelin attempts to broker a long term peace deal with the vampires through Darryl Valance. If you think it works out smoothly you're an idiot. March 8, 2014Shooting the Moon (incomplete) Xelin wanders the docks and meets some strangers. March 10, 2014An Android and his Canine Carving On an off day, Xelin runs into both Trey Hawks and Atticus Gale in central park. March 12, 2014Let's set the record straight Hoping to help his kingdom's reputation, Xelin agrees to a sit down interview with Bela Night. March 12 (later that night), 2014Wednesday Xelin accompanies Atticus Gale for a late night drink, where he sees Fiona once more and there is laid out their plan to explore Norway and Ireland for prophesied powers. March 20, 2014 Just a Flesh Wound (incomplete) Xelin ends up at the hospital after an attempted Assasination. March 31, 2014The Only One (incomplete) Xelin meets a beautiful model during a visit to an art Museum. April 16, 2014La Bealtine Xelin arrives at the Fae festival, only to have his past in the form of a scorned ex-prisoner confront and haunt him. May 12, 2014Central Park Fires Xelin meets an ancient Barbarian and after an unfortunate scuffle looks to Ada for help. May 13, 2014Devious Delights At a bar, Xelin crosses paths with an old enemy and attempts to avenge those that his claimed enemy has taken. Trivia Likes The outdoors, animals, peace and quiet, the thrill of battle, honor, loyalty, order, being right Dislikes Non-elves, cruelty, stubborn-ness, ignorance, foolishness, industrialism Strengths An unshakeable will, intelligent, cunning, aspires to be a constant protector Relationships Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Otherworld Category:Knights of the Veil